Dream Vacation
by BellesYellowRose
Summary: Unable to resist a free vacation Puck agrees to take Rachel down to Florida for spring break. He just had to survive the car ride down there but ditching her as soon as he hits the beach was not going to be as easy as he hoped ; does he even want to? ATTENTION this story is temporarily on Hiatus. I am sorry but I'm blocked and want to focus on other stories, and try again later!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys!! Here is my new story, I just can't seem to help myself. I hope you enjoy. Again, No Puck/Quinn. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Glee or the characters. **

* * *

"Berry; if you touch my radio again I will leave your ass on the side of the road." Puck growled as Rachel's hand reached for his stereo.

Rachel just rolled her eyes but leaned back into her seat. "Your manners leave much to be desired, Noah." She told him shuffling for her I Pod.

"Whatever, Berry."

Puck could not believe this. How did he get himself into these kinds of situations? It was spring break and here he was driving Rachel Berry to Florida. He had been planning to spend the entire week in his boxers playing video games when Daniel Berry had called his mom. They had been best friends growing up and always made a point of talking at Temple.

Apparently, Daniel and Jonathan had been planning this family vacation to Florida during spring break for months. However, Jonathan's mother had fallen and broken her hip so they needed to go take care of her for a week or two. They had felt terrible knowing how much Rachel needed a vacation and how much she was looking forward to it. She had offered to go down to their beach house by herself but her fathers refused to let her go alone.

So Daniel had called his mom asking if Puck would be willing to ride down with her and keep an eye on her. All expenses paid of course. Ruth Puckerman gladly offered her son services and before he knew what was happening he was sitting next Berry and headed south.

The only reason he agreed was because well… It was free vacation to Florida, which meant bikini city. Plus, he figured he would only have to put up with Berry for the drive down there (for some reason she refused to fly) and back since he planned to ditch her as soon as they hit the beach.

Puck glanced down at his gas gage; he figured he should probably fill up before hitting nightfall. "I need gas."

Rachel leaned over to check for herself. Puck rolled his eyes she did not believe him. Who the hell lies about gas?

She nodded, "Fine. But you know if we had taken my car, as I wanted we would not have to. It is much more gas mileage efficient."

"There was no way in hell I was driving for fourteen hours with my knees up to my chest in your chick car."

They had argued for twenty minutes before leaving about which car to take and who should drive first. They had gotten so heated that they did not even notice Daniel slipping his credit card into Pucks wallet; him and Jonathan headed back inside. The argument had finally ended when Puck had just thrown Rachel over his shoulder and tossed her into the truck.

"My car is not yellow." Rachel stated calmly not even bothering to look up from her song list.

Puck looked at her bewildered, "what?"

"You said I had a chick car, chicks are yellow. My car is not yellow therefore you are incorrect."

Puck groaned inwardly it was going to be a long ass drive.

* * *

Rachel could not believe her fathers. She completely understood them not being able to take her. Of course, Nana came first and she was more willing to go by herself but they had put their foot down. Saying it was much too dangerous for a seventeen year old girl to go down to Florida alone (which she had to admit they were right) and the only way she could go was if she found someone to go with her. While she knew, she was not the most popular girl in school she did not think it would be too hard to find someone interested in a free trip to Florida.

However, it was much more difficult than she had imagined. Kurt had promised his dad he would help him in the garage this week and Mercedes had taken a babysitting job because she was saving for a car. Tina and Artie had plans, Santana was heading down to Mexico to visit her grandmother and Quinn refused. She knew she could not ask Finn, she could only imagine how well that would go over with Quinn, who still held her in suspicion no matter how many times she tried to tell her that the only interest she had in Finn was his vocal ability.

She had given up until her dad had mentioned Puck. Rachel had just laughed knowing how much of a disaster that would be but before she could talk him out of it, he had called Mrs. Puckerman. She had not been worried at first convinced that Puck would rather gouge out his own eyes rather than go anywhere with her. She was stunned when her dad came back with huge smile saying that he would be happy too. She had pitched a fit claiming that being stuck with Puck for a fourteen hour car ride would be torturous and if they loved her even a little they would take back their offer. Daniel had just looked at her calmly telling her she could either go with Noah Puckerman or not go at all. It was her choice. She finally gave in, it had been a hard year and she desperately wanted to lie on the cool sand and relax.

She had no doubt that once they actually reached Florida they would go there separate ways but could they survived the car trip was the only question left. They had only been on the road for about four hours and had been going at it for at least half that. If they were not arguing then they were ignoring each other. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth as he turned the volume up on the stereo as a grotesque hip-hop song came on. Unable to bear it any longer she threw him a glare before reaching over turning off the radio.

"Damn it Berry!"

* * *

**Let me know what you think!! More to come!**


	2. Chapter 2

"This is your entire fault, Noah!"

"My Fault! You're the one who can't read a damn map!"

"I will have you know that I am a great navigator!"

"You were reading it UPSIDE DOWN!"

Rachel growled low in her throat as she scanned the area looking for an area to pullover for directions. It was pitch black outside and there was nothing around. "If you had just listen when I told you to tur-"

"I DID! Stupid I know, but that's why we are lost in the middle of fu-"

"Do not curse at me, Noah Puckerman!"

Puck glared at her muttering under his breath before refocusing his attention back to the road. Rachel folded her arms blinking back frustrated tears. It was late; she was tired and hungry. They had been wandering lost for the past hour. She took a deep breath willing herself to calm down. She quickly pulled out a CD needing the distraction of music before her patience ran out.

"I swear, Berry" Puck growled his face which was slowly becoming purple as the drive went on. "If you think about touching my radio again I will…" He trailed off as Rachel raised her eyebrow daring him to continue. "Let me put it this way. Out here, it would be weeks before they found the body."

Rachel smiled sweetly as she leaned over never taking her eyes of him, popping her music in.

Puck slammed on the brakes bringing the truck to a screeching stop. Rachel gasped at the wind was squeezed out of her by the seat belt. Puck was snarling as he jammed the CD out. Her eyes widened as he snapped it in half before throwing the pieces out the window. She could feel the heat on her cheeks rising as she gaped at him. He let out small smile before calming putting the truck into drive.

Just when she was about to commit the first violent act of her life, Puck let out a cry, "Yes! There is restaurant up ahead."

Rachel quickly snapped her gaze forward. Sure enough there was a little diner, it was small and looked like one of those places where serial killers frequent but at this point she would take anything that might get them back to the freeway. The rate this trip was going she needed to get to Florida before SHE became the serial killer. Puck whipped into the parking lot and practically fell out of the truck in his haste to get out. Rachel took a deep breath before calmly (and in her opinion much more graceful) followed him inside.

It was brightly light with the smell of burnt coffee in the air. There was one waitress and two customers who all turned and stared at them. Unconsciously Rachel took a step closer to Puck as the man on the stool narrowed his gaze at her. Suddenly her skirt felt obscenely short.

"Can I help you, darlin?" The waitress asked sweetly with a tired smile.

"I sure hope so, Ma'am" Puck replied as they walked forward. Rachel stared in surprise he sounded sincere without his usually mockery or flirty undertones.

"We are headed to Florida and somehow we ended up on the wrong road. We need to figure out how to get back to the interstate." Puck asked politely.

The waitress whose name tag read June nodded with knowing smile. "Don't worry. Just continue driving up this road for another mile and you will see turnoff for the Highway. It will get you on the right track."

Rachel let out a huge sigh of relief. "Thank you so much. I can't tell you how much we appreciate that." She gave her best smile before turning ready to head out the door when Puck caught her arm. "Hold it, Berry. There is no way I'm climbing back into that truck with you without some food."

"But we have already lost enough time as it is." Rachel protested anxious to get back on schedule.

"Look, its hard enough not killing you when I'm in a good mood let alone when I'm starv-"

"Fine" She interrupted harshly. He nodded before throwing himself into a booth. As she sank down into the cool leather, her stomach let out the loudest rumble. Horrified, she clamped her hand over it. Puck let out slight chuckle his shoulder's shaking silently. Unable to help herself a slight giggle escaped and before they knew it they were both laughing loudly all the tension from the past eight hours coming out. When they finally settled down Rachel felt better she could even feel herself relaxing. Puck even gave her a slight smirk before giving his order to June.

"And for you, sweetie?" June turned with sweet smile. She was older around forty and she had brown hair pulled back into a bun. The feature that caught Rachel's attention however was her eyes. They were strikingly blue. They caused her to seem younger but they also represented a strength as though life had tried to beat her but she refuse to fall. They reminded her of Sophia. Ignoring the pain in her chest and pushing those memories aside, Rachel gave her small smile before ordering a hamburger and chocolate shake.

"Dairy, Berry?" Puck asked with a slight smirk remembering the time the gleeks went out for ice-cream after rehearsal and the ten minute lecture Rachel had gave about why she refused to go.

Rachel let out another small chuckle, "First rule of vacation. I can eat anything I want."

Puck nodded but then sharpened his gaze seriously, "Look, Berry I think we need have a truce."

"A truce?"

"Yeah, neither one us would have chose to go on vacation together and I seriously doubt you plan on hanging with me once we actually hit Florida."

He couldn't help but smirk as Rachel shook her head frantically, "So all we have to do is put up with each other until we get down there. Then we can do whatever the hell we want."

She nodded seriously, "We need rules."

He rolled his eyes," Rules?"

She narrowed her eyes, "Apparently we bring out the worst in one another and we should establish some ground rules that we BOTH agree on so we can avoid future disagreements."

He rolled his eyes again but nodded, "Fine. Rule number one, none of your music."

Rachel glared, "I refuse to listen to nothing but a thumping bass and screaming words that you can't understand for the next day and half."

"My truck, my music."

"It's my money that's paying for the gas for your truck therefore I have a say in what we listen to as well"

Puck glared but as much as he hated to admit it she did have a point, she was paying for everything or rather her fathers were so she probably should have a say. Rachel huffed indignantly seeing him scowl across the table. "How about whoever is driving has control over the music during that time."

He grinned since he figured he would be the one doing most of the driving, "Deal." He stuck out his hand to shake on it but as she reached hers out he pulled back slightly, "without complaint," He told her sternly.

She rolled her eyes but nodded holding out her hand. He let out a smirk before shaking.

"Rule number two," Rachel demanded, "Stop calling me Berry. My name is Rachel and I'm sick of you treating me as though I'm one of your fellow jocks on the football team. Who by the way need to be taught the proper way of holding the ball."

Puck raised his eyebrow at this statement. What the hell did Rachel Berry know about football. He decided to pursue that later. As for the stupid name thing he shrugged not really caring. He quickly stuck at his hand which she took with a small smirk.

"Rule number three, quit acting like such a damn know it all."

Rachel's face turned red, "I do not act like a know it all. Is my fault that I am always right?"

"Ber-" He caught himself off noticing her frown, damn that might be harder then he thought. "Look, this is supposed to be a vacation. A chance to relax and chill the hell out. Who cares if you're right or not. You don't constantly need to prove something." He snapped.

Rachel blushed deeply looking down at her hands. Puck just stared at her not saying anything. Finally after a minute she simply stuck at her hand which Puck shook without a word. Just then June appeared with their food ending the conversation. As she ate she pondered Pucks words. It left an unsettling feeling in her stomach, she pushed it aside not wanting to dwell on anything serious right now.

After they had finished, Rachel paid the bill but Puck told her he would take care of the tip. Rachel hurried to June to check them out who smiled at her before handing her a paper bag, "Two slices of Lemon Pie. On the house."

Rachel grinned, "Thanks."

"Have fun sweetie." She winked knowingly causing Rachel to blush but she decided not even bothering to explain that they could barely tolerate each other let alone whatever she was thinking.

As she hurried to the booth she noticed Puck was glaring at the gentlemen sitting at the counter, "ready?" She asked curiously.

Puck nodded before waving to June and standing up. As she started to walk away Rachel look down at the table startled to see that he had left a fifteen dollar tip. She caught his eye but he simply shrugged before hurrying out. She blinked in surprise but hurried after him. As they started to get back into the truck she took a deep breath, "Puck?"

"Yeah" He grunted turning the key preparing himself for a lecture or a ton questions that he rather not answer.

"It was my fault we got lost. I read the map wrong." She told him quietly as she fastened her seat belt. He blinked as she finally looked up at him. He gave a small smile before nodding and then without word pulled the truck back onto the road.

* * *

**Thanks everyone for the amazing response! I really appreciate it. Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!! Thanks so much for all reviews/alerts. Those make my day! Just a quick note I have changed the rating on this because I may add more language for Puck which I haven't really done before and because of a few chapters ahead. Should not be too bad though but just a warning since I usually try to stay around the T rating. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy Chapter 3!

* * *

**

It had been over an hour since they left the diner; neither of them had spoken much, which was better than snapping at each other but Rachel had never felt comfortable in silence. Especially when it was a tense and slightly awkward. Since Puck was driving he had his music playing but to his credit, he had turned it down so it was more background noise.

Rachel looked over at him curiously; he was leaning back into the seat, his hands resting loosely on the steering wheel. He was staring out on the road, his eyes even more green in the dark. He had put the cruise control on so his legs were stretched out and relaxed. Rachel blushed slightly as she realized that she had been checking him out. Despite his obnoxious behavior and somewhat crude manner, he did have a slight physical appeal. He must have felt her staring because he shifted his eyes toward her. He frowned slightly, "What?" He grunted.

"Uh… Well, I was just wondering why you were so nice to June."

"What? You think I'm incapable of acting like a human being?" He growled narrowing his eyes darkly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, because you are known to be a nice guy. Throwing a slushy at me for the last two years completely convinced me that you are all sugar and spice." She snapped irritated by his tone.

He glared before turning his attention back to the road, his jaw tight not bothering to reply.

She huffed folding her arms tight across her chest, staring out the window. The air was thick with tension and Rachel really just wanted to scream to release some of the frustration she was feeling. She was not even sure why she was so tense. Her emotions always seemed more on edge around Puck, she was more defensive and all her senses seemed heightened. She could feel her teeth grinding together; she closed her eyes trying to uncoil her tense muscles.

"It's getting pretty late. We should probably pull over somewhere soon and stop for the night. If we don't stop to much tomorrow we should make it to your place late tomorrow afternoon." Puck gritted out. When he was met with silence he glanced over at Rachel, she was staring out the window with her arms folded tightly.

"Ber-Uh…" He broke off remembering he was no longer allowed to call her Berry and he sure as hell wasn't going to call her Rachel (way to damn personal).

"That's fine, Noah." She finally replied stiffly.

"Look, if you're allowed to call me Noah, then I can call you Berry."

She turned with surprise, "It's your name."

"So is Berry." He growled back not sure why he was pushing this except…She WAS Berry, damn it.

"Yes but Noah is your given name. The one your mother expected and wanted people to call you. Otherwise she would have not named that." She replied testily.

"Yeah and she is the only one I allow to call me it, not some loudmouth Broadway midget diva." He snapped out harshly, he felt a slight twist in his gut when he saw the flash of hurt on her face, which she quickly recovered. He chalked up to the greasy food from diner, he was Puck; he didn't do guilt besides he had called her worse over the years. That could almost be considered nice.

"You agreed." Rachel reminded him, her tone more frosty than ever, "It was in our truce agreement and granted while we did not have a legal contract that we signed, you did verbally agree to it and you shook on it so-"

"Yeah, whatever. I hate being called Noah so if your going to call me it, then I can say Berry. If you want me to stop then call me Puck." He interrupted, wondering if he would have any teeth left over after this trip. He was sure he was clenching them into powder.

She sighed, "Fine, Puck it is."

"Goo- Wait, what?" He blurted out, he was so sure that she would agree to have him call her Berry rather than call him Puck. She hated his nickname. He could not remember how many times she had gone off claiming how only a Neanderthal would go by such a ridiculous name.

"I will call you Puck in exchange for you to call me by my given name. I am willing to compromise although in the future I would appreciate advance notice on placing stipulations to our agreement." She told him before returning her focus to the passing scenery.

Well shit. Now what was he supposed to do. He was not counting on her to agree and now he was stuck calling her…you know her name.

"There is a hotel right up here." Rachel called out interrupting his thoughts.

He sighed in relief, a hot shower and some time away from all the craziness next to him sounded like heaven right about now.

He quickly pulled over grateful for the chance to stretch his muscles. It had been a long drive and he was bone tired.

As they headed inside Puck could tell Rachel was slightly uncomfortable. The hotel was clean but had the look of being in business for a long time. As he walked up to the counter there was a young man sitting there watching a small television.

"Excuse me, Sir," Rachel asked trying to gain his attention, "We would like to rent two rooms for the night."

The man grunted before turning towards them, though once his eyes landed on Rachel he seemed slightly more eager, "Sure, doll," speaking directly to her completely ignoring Puck to which Rachel just smiled oblivious to the fact that this guy was totally hitting on her. Puck rolled his eyes but he was too tired to make a smart-ass comment like normal. After a few more awkward minutes of this guy trying every cheesy line in the book and becoming more and more obvious by the second, they were finally handed their room keys.

Once they reached their rooms they agreed to meet up around eight the next morning and after a tense goodnight (Well, she said goodnight he merely grunted) they separated. Puck waited until she had safely reached her room before heading into his.

He let out a groan flopping down on the bed. He could feel his muscles unclench the moment he separated from Berry. He was dying to go to sleep but then it would be morning way to quickly and he was determined to enjoy these "Berry free moments" while he could.

He glanced around his room. It was dark and the bedspread looked a hundred years old but it seemed clean. He slowly walked over to the door noticing that there was no deadbolt and the flimsy lock did not seem very secure. He frowned before locking it and then he pulled slightly and with minimal effort, the door popped open. He shut it back as hard as he could and figured it didn't really matter. He was sure no one would bug him and if someone did, well have you seen his guns.

As he threw his bag on the bed and started to dig around for his toothbrush, he realized that Rachel's door was probably the same way and the little creep downstairs knew what room she was in and…

He let out a groan before shoving his stuff back into his bag, cursing his conscience (which sounded suspiciously like his mother) for showing up. As he headed down the hall toward her room, he was inwardly cursing himself. He stood at her door for a full minute before he finally sighed and knocked loudly.

He waited a few seconds before the door opened, Rachel was still dressed in her outfit from earlier but her hair was pulled back into a bun and there was a toothbrush hanging out of her mouth.

"Yes, Puck?"

"What the Hell!" He roared, "You just opened your door not knowing who is on the other side. Are you crazy!" He pushed himself inside, throwing his bag down on the bed before turning towards her.

Rachel was slightly stunned by the thunderous look on his face. Granted it had not been a smart idea to open her door without asking who it was but she had known it was he. They had just parted and…well she recognized his knock as weird as it sounded.

"Was there something you needed?" She asked quietly feeling tired and drained. The last thing she wanted was another confrontation.

"Yeah, the locks on this place suck so it looks like we are bunking for the night," He answered very matter fact before throwing himself down on the bed.

"What? What does one have do with the other?" She asked appalled by the idea of sharing a room and (gulp) a bed with Noah Puckerman.

"Look, part of the deal was that I go to keep you safe" He bite out sounding as though the words were actually physically painful for him. "Someone with the physical strength of Hummel could push these doors open and the little freak downstairs seemed a little too interested in your crazy. So looks like I'm bunking."

Rachel blinked surprised by the fact he was actually willing to share the room when she knew he was desperate to get away from her as much as she was from him, just to ensure her safety. She felt little flushed by this and she quickly brushed it off reminding herself he was just living up to his agreement with her fathers.

She nodded not quite meeting him in the eye. She grabbed her duffel and hurried off towards the bathroom, she couldn't help but wonder how much more awkward this trip was going to get. And they hadn't even reached Florida yet.

She changed into her pajama feeling slightly uncomfortable she had never expected to being sharing a room with Noah and since it was so warm she had not packed a robe. She took a deep breath refusing to show him that she was flustered.

Puck was stretched out when he heard the bathroom door open, "Do you mind watching some T.V. before we cra-" His words dying in his throat as he looked up and noticed Rachel. She was in the tiniest pair of red pajama shorts showing off her long tanned legs, with a matching top that clung tightly showing off her toned stomach and with low V cut giving a glimpse of the curve of her breasts. With her long black hair pulled back he noticed her slender neck, Puck just stared before giving his signature grin.

She glared before crossing her arms which only served to push her breasts up higher, "I thought I would be alone and I did not have anything else in my overnight bag."

"Do you hear me complaining?" He couldn't help asking with a slight smirk and a wink.

She blushed and ducked her head, "No, I don't mind you watching some T.V. I am wiped out so I'm just going to bed."

He nodded but quickly pointed out, "I sure as hell not sleeping on the floor so don't even bothering asking."

She rolled her eyes, "Knowing what I do about your lack of chivalry it would be a wasted effort on my part to even consider you would." She then proceeded to climb into bed without even waiting for his reply. He sat down on the edge on the bed flipping through the channels. He must have been more tired than he thought because the screen seemed to swim before his eyes. He finally gave up and pulled of his T-Shirt and Jeans, before climbing into bed next to her.

She shifted as his weight dipped the bed. As he rested his head down he couldn't help noticing that she was just a inch away. The bed was small and with his large frame they were practically pressed up against each other. He closed his eyes trying to ignore that she smelled like vanilla (What? He had always hated that smell, that was the only reason his stomach kept swooping every time he smelled it) and her leg kept brushing up against his every time she moved.

"Puck?" She asked quietly, her face covered by the darkness.

"Yeah." He grunted.

"Thank-You. I realized that it may not seem like it but I really appreciate you coming."

He turned to stare at her, his eyesight a little better now that he had adjusted to the darkness. "It's cool. I get a free vacation and the chance to stare at hot babe's in bikinis so it's a win, win."

She let out slight chuckle against her wishes. He was so…Puck.

"Why did your dad's ask me anyway? I mean surely I wasn't your first choice?" He couldn't help asking curiously.

"I did ask the others but…they were all busy. My dad thought of you because of his friendship with your mother and I honestly didn't expect you to say yes. Although I'm grateful you did. I really needed a vacation. It has been a hard year" He felt her roll over, her body suddenly tense.

He frowned, "Wow. You must have been desperate to agree going with me."

She let out a laugh, "You must have been too."

He shrugged but couldn't stop the grin, "Yeah well like I said, Hot babe's."

She rolled her eyes but knew he couldn't see her, "goodnight, Puck."

"Night…" He trailed off before blurting out, "I have to call you Berry!"

She turned in surprise, "What?"

"I don't know what to call you if I can't call you Berry."

She shook her head exasperated, "My name is Rachel why not try that."

"I can't…Look I don't do this first name personal crap with girls."

"What? With all your conquest, you have to have called girls by their first names?"

"Nope. I call them babe, or baby, or something but never first names or nicknames. When I hookup it is for one reason and one reason only. No feeling's and no going personal."

She couldn't help noticing that he seemed to be stating this quite coldly and very matter of fact. She wondered why he was so afraid of letting anyone in to the point of not even bothering to get to know their names.

She let out a sigh, "Fine, call me Berry."

He nodded, "good. See you tomorrow, Berry."

"Night, Noah." She replied with a slight grin when he groaned remembering the terms he laid out about his name. He just couldn't win tonight.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys!! Sorry for the delay on updating. I am in the middle of rehearsing for a play and the week got away from me. I really appreciate all the responses this story had received. Thanks so much!!

* * *

**

Puck groaned when he awoke the next morning. He hated getting up before noon and this bed was like sleeping on a rock. He felt as though his spine had been pushed down into the lower part of his back. When he tried to roll over, he was surprised when his right arm was pinned down.

He slowly opened his eyes; he was shocked to see Rachel curled up against him. Her head was lying on his chest, he could feel her leg tangled up with his, and his arm was wrapped around her back with his hand resting low on her hip.

_Shit_. He swallowed hard wondering how they ended up in this position. Last night when they had fallen asleep, they had scooted as far away from each other as they could. He started to pull away gently trying not to wake her up. As he slid away, he noticed that she looked…hot.

He stopped and stared down at her, her face was relaxed, her dark hair falling around her, and he could not help noticing what an amazing figure she had. The covers had slid down revealing her long legs that seemed to go on for miles; her shirt had risen up in the night, his eyes automatically going to her flat stomach. Her red full lips parted slightly and he wondered if they were as soft as they looked.

"Damn it" He growled as he stalked towards the bathroom.

Rachel stirred hearing the water running in the bathroom, she was a disoriented shortly before remembering that she was a hotel with Puck. She could not help gulping at the thought although nothing had happened between them, he was still Puck and only an idiot would not be affected that.

She shook her head furiously, trying to get rid of the morning fog in her brain. She was not affected by Noah Puckerman in the slightest. She pushed back the covers and slowly rose out of bed. She could feel every muscle in her body scream. With a long sigh she bended forward until her head touched her ankles.

* * *

Puck stepped out of the shower feeling much more in control. He grabbed a towel remembering that he had left his bag in the other room.

"Awe Hell." He muttered under his breath darkly as he opened the bathroom door and was greeted with a view of Berry's ass. She was bending forward causing her tiny pajama shorts to be practically non-existent. Then she spread her legs wide and slid down into an effortless split before resting her chest flat on the ground between them. His eyes widened recording the image to his memory. Before he could make a move, she laid herself down flat before arching her back into a perfect arc. Her head was resting on the floor and her feet were raised up onto her toes.

His mouth ran dry and his brain went blank. She must have sensed his presence because she opened her eyes looking up at him. She pulled her headphones out of her ears never breaking her position.

"Good morning, Noah." She greeted cheerfully.

"What the hell, Berry?"

She frowned before bending herself upright, "What's wrong?"

"When did you become the incredible bendable woman?"

She blushed feeling unnerved by his intense stare. His green eyes were burning, his jaw clenched tight, and he was…naked, she realized with a start.

He had a towel slung low over his hips but that was it. As unaffected as she was by Puck she could not help noticing his toned stomach with his muscles rippling and how the water from the shower seemed to make his skin glisten, his broad shoulders were leaning against the door frame.

"Um… Well I'm dancer you know that." She stammered out diverting her eyes elsewhere. "When I awoke this morning I was quite stiff and so I decided to stretch a little."

Puck nodded slowly, "I will be ready in a minute. I just have to take a shower real quick."

Rachel frowned, "Noah, you just took a shower."

"Yeah but apparently it wasn't cold enough." He mumbled under his breath before slamming the door shut.

* * *

After an awkward checkout, with Rachel demanding that they take the second room charges off since Puck had stayed with her. The clerk from last night had smiled creepily before looking over at Puck with his eyebrow raised. Puck simply glared back before telling her to wait at the truck and he would finish checking out which she happily obliged.

When he came out, she noticed his smug little smirk but when she started to speak, he cut her off, "Don't ask Berry. "

Now they were heading down the highway and expected to reach Florida by late afternoon. Rachel had rolled down her window; the wind in her hair. She could feel the tension leaving her body. All the worries and pressures from the year falling off her shoulders as each mile led her closer to the beach. She slipped off her flip-flops and leaned back in her seat with small smile feeling the breezy air hitting her face.

Puck glanced over as Rachel started singing softly under her breath. He told himself the only reason he kept staring was that he had never seen her in anything but skirts but there she was in the pair of denim shorts and yellow tank top. Her hair was blowing all around her and she seemed…relaxed.

"Noah?"

He groaned not really wanting to start another conversation (fight) right now. "Yeah, Berry."

"I'm sorry if I offended you yesterday about your tip to June. I was just curious because it was more than the meal but I realize it was none of my business." She simply said before turning her focus back to the passing scenery and singing quietly not expecting an answer.

Puck shrugged, "Nah its cool. My mom has been working the night shift at a diner like that for as long as I can remember. You know since my Pop split. I know how shitty of job it is…So whatever. Figured I'd help her out a little."

Rachel nodded slowly surprised by his answer; she had not expected him to reply at all. She could tell he was uncomfortable; he obviously did not like talking about his family. She reached into her bag pulling out her I Pod deciding to listen to some music for a while. "You want drive?" He asked suddenly.

"What?" She asked surprised.

"You want drive for awhile. I know the deal was that you could listen to your music only while driving and I have been the whole trip. You want too?"

She nodded happily and he pulled over to the side. She could tell he was nervous since she was driving his baby. He actually ripped the CD from her hand telling her he would put it in and she was to keep both hands at the wheel. Puck cringed when he put the music in expecting to listen to nothing but Broadway and Show tunes but was surprised. It was mixed tape with some Rascal Flatts, Sugarland, and even some Southern Rock bands.

"Wow Berry, not bad."

She grinned cheekily over at him, "I'm full of surprises."

He chuckled but before he could reply, his eyes widened as a car pulled out right in front of them, "Shit! Berry look-" But before he could even finish his warning, Rachel with just a flick of her wrists had switched lanes and speeded up enough not to get slammed by the person behind them. She then calmly popped the truck down into third gear and had the truck back into her control.

Puck stared at her his mouth hanging open slightly.

"What?" She asked innocently.

* * *

A few hours later they were both grinning as the ocean came into view. Rachel sighed contently before heading to their family beach house. They rented it out during the year but her fathers had always kept it open during Spring Break but it had been a few years since they had been down.

As she pulled into the drive and stepped out, she took a deep breath feeling the salty air hit her lungs. With a laugh, she tossed the house keys at Puck and ran down the walk.

"Berry, what the hell are you doing!" He shouted after her.

"Going for a swim." She shouted back not even slowing down, "You want to come?"

Puck grinned before ripping off his shirt and running after her. They had finally made it.

* * *

**Thanks guys! Again sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think! They are in Florida, let the fun begin!**


	5. Chapter 5

After an hour of swimming and splashing around in the cool water, Rachel headed back toward the beach house. Her shorts were soaked and sandy; her shirt was starting to itch from the dried saltwater.

As she walked in she could not keep herself from humming and smiling. She loved this house. With its open windows that looked straight out into the ocean and the comfortable and overstuffed furniture you felt instantly relaxed.

"Wow, Berry not bad," Puck spoke from behind her. His gaze sweeping over the kitchen that opened up into the living room.

Rachel smiled softly, "Make yourself at home; I'm going to take shower. Are you staying for dinner or are you going out?" She asked curiously remembering his comment that once they reached Florida, they would not have to deal with one another.

He shrugged, "I'm pretty wiped out from the drive. I think I will hang here."

Rachel nodded before heading upstairs wondering why she felt so relieved that he would be staying at least for one night. A few days ago she would have paid someone to remove Puck from her presence. Although, she had to admit the past day or so had not been that bad. Today had actually been fun. He had followed her down to the water and dove right into the waves.

Rachel had just intended to get her feet wet and walk a little but Puck had grabbed and pulled her into the water. She had tried to pull away so not to ruin her clothes but he had just smirked before grabbing her around her waist refusing to let go as the waves crashed over them. She blushed a little at the memory of his strong arms around her middle and his broad chest pressed up against her back.

She shook her head not wanting to dwell on those particular thoughts right now. She quickly stripped and stepped into the shower sighing as she felt the hot water wash away the sand and salt off her skin.

* * *

Puck headed up the stairs, he could hear Rachel singing in the shower and he couldn't help grinning. Once Berry relaxed a little she was actually an ok chick. He headed into the first room he saw and threw his bag down. He sighed stretching out on the bed. It had been years since he had been down to the beach. The last time was the year before his dad split but once the douche took off; money had been way too tight to ever come back.

He headed into the spare bathroom and peeled off his soaked shorts before throwing on a pair of jeans and a McKinley high sweat-shirt. He headed down the stairs and flopped in front of the T.V. to relax before they headed out for dinner.

When Rachel walked into the living room she was surprised to see Puck spread out on the couch snoring softly. She smiled before covering him slightly with a throw blanket. She checked her watch. It was getting late and she really didn't feel like eating out again. She looked back at Puck and noticed that he seemed to be sleeping deeply and she doubt that he would mind a home cooked meal. So she grabbed the truck key and quietly snuck out.

Puck blinked groggily, he ran his hands over his head. He couldn't believe he had fallen asleep he didn't realize how tired he was. He looked down and frowned, he didn't remembering grabbing a blanket. He suddenly realized what had awoken him; he could hear Rachel rummaging in the kitchen with some music playing softly. As he walked towards her, he couldn't help blinking in surprise. She was dancing ridiculously to the salsa music she had playing.

Slowly, a grin began to form. She was flying her arms around and she kept rolling her hips while she was throwing food into the pan. His eyes wandered towards her hips as she exaggerated each movement. She was wearing a pair of pink crop sweatpants and white T-Shirt. Her hair thrown up into a messy bun. He tilted his head, enjoying the view as long she didn't know she was providing it.

He couldn't contain his laughter though when she began throwing her head side to side, her hair falling down all around her.

She spun blushing furiously, "Noah, I didn't know you were awake. I was um...just..." She trailed off embarrassed, causing Puck grin to widen,

Rachel could feel her heart thumbing loudly. His grin causing butterfly's in her stomach as he just leaned again the counter his eyes twinkling in amusement.

I was...um cooking" She finally managed say, turning back to the stove.

"Yeah, it smells good. What is it?'

"I'm making chicken chimichangas, salsa and Spanish rice." She told him happily, enjoying the cooking process. "I always play music to fit what I'm cooking."

Puck rolled his eyes good-naturedly, "Of course you do, Berry. How did you get the food?"

"I went to the store while you were sleeping. I hope you don't mind that I borrowed your truck. I was extremely carefu"-

"Berry-" Puck tried to interrupt but was Rachel kept talking not paying him any attention.

Although I understand that I should have asked your permission but you were sleeping so peaceful and I know how tired you must have-"

"Berry-"

"I just didn't feel like going out for dinner tonight and I know you said you just wanted stay in so I thought a home-cooked meal-"

"Berry!" He shouted, finally shutting her up, "Whatever. I don't care."

She nodded sheepishly before throwing more spices into the pan not sure what to say for the first time in her life. She felt nervous and slightly awkward around Puck and she was not sure why.

"Need some help?" He asked.

Rachel tossed him a grateful smile, "That would be lovely, Noah. Thank You"

He grinned before turning up the volume on the music, "Okay, Berry, let's see those moves again."

Rachel let out a laugh and began moving to the beat. Puck grabbed a knife and began chopping up the peppers and started mocking her movements from earlier.

She started laughing as they cooked together, their dancing becoming more exaggerated as they moved around the kitchen. As she threw the tortilla shells in the oven Puck grabbed her hand. She let out a squeak as he twirled her around. He chuckled at her surprise before flinging her out then pulling her back to his chest.

She smiled and started following his lead. Her movements graceful as she twirled under his arm. Before they knew it they were no longer fooling around but they were actually dancing. His hands firmly planted on her waist as they moved around the kitchen to the music. His green eyes staring down into her intensely. She could feel the heat of his hands through her thin T-Shirt.

It was as though they were doing a practiced routine from Glee. There movements precise and flowing together. His hips pressed up against hers, her breasts flat against his chest as they swayed together to the beat. He trailed his hands down her sides, before resting them low on her back. She let a gasp as she pulled away slightly only to have him slam her body back against his. She could feel heat all throughout her body as she lost to herself to the beat, moving against him slowly all thought vanished except the feel of him.

Puck stared down at her as they danced together. He could feel every inch of her pressed up against him. He dipped her slowly backwards as her leg hitched up around his waist. As she came up, her breathing was labored and he couldn't take his eyes off her lips. Without even realizing what he was doing, he leaned in closer when suddenly the timer went off announcing that the food was done. As though they had been doused in water they wrenched apart from each other. "Uh..."

"Here." Rachel told him thrusting a plate in his direction, "Set the table?"

He nodded, turning to the table taking a deep breath wondering where the hell that had come from.

Rachel ran her fingers through her disheveled hair, her hands were trembling and her skin was flushed and tingly. She forced herself to breath and grabbed the food no longer as hungry. As they ate, in hopes of diffusing the awkward tension, Rachel asked him what his plans were tomorrow.

He shrugged, "I don't know probably just hanging out on the beach." he grinned slightly, "The whole point of vacation, Berry is that you don't make plans."

Rachel gave a forced smile and quickly ate the rest of her food, when she had finished she said goodnight and quickly retreated towards her room. She let out a shaky breath as soon she closed the door. Her emotions were bouncing all over and she felt out of control a sensation that Rachel Berry had never partaken in before. She was ALWAYS in control.

She decided that exhaustion and long drive had simply taken their toll. "A good night's sleep and everything will be fine." She told herself, looking into her reflection. "Tomorrow you will feel like your normal self." She nodded firmly and headed to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Puck grabbed his towel. A day of lounging on the beach and staring at hot babe's in bikinis and maybe even hooking up with a few would be just the thing to wash Berry out his brain and to help him unwind. He looked up as Rachel hurried down the stairs, his jaw dropping slightly.

Rachel was wearing an aqua blue string bikini, her long black hair pulled off her neck, and her skin glistening from the sunscreen, Puck could feel his mouth run dry.

She smiled brightly, "Ready?"

Puck nodded unable to speak; as she walked in front of him he groaned inwardly, the view was even better in the back. He growled pulling on his sunglasses, "Yeah, this vacation is really helping me to relax."

* * *

**Thanks Guys! I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! I'm back and I'm sooooo sorry that its been so long between updates! Summer just got crazy busy and I can't believe how much time went by. So sorry and I promise to update more regularly!

* * *

**

Rachel laid down on the cool sand, feeling the sun heating up her skin. She closed her eyes letting out a sigh. Ever since last night she had been feeling jittery and off-balance. Just as she was starting to feel completely contended, she instinctively stiffened as she felt Puck drop down next to her.

She kept her eyes close but her skin was tingling at his nearness and she could feel her pulse speeding up. She had hoped after a good night's sleep she would be back to normal but those hopes had vanished when she came down the stairs this morning and saw Puck wearing nothing but his swim trunks. She could feel her cheeks heating up just thinking of toned stomach, and his huge arms that could easily wrap around... Okay now she was way too hot.

She cracked open her eye, Puck was leaning back, staring out across the water, his golden skin glistening in the sun.

She gulped forcing her gaze away, "This is absurd, he's not that good looking," she mumbled under her breath.

"Who's not that good-looking?" Puck asked turning towards her with a smirk.

Rachel fought to control her blush realizing that Puck heard her, "no-one of significance," proud of her acting skills that she was able to keep her voice even and controlled.

Puck did not seem buy it however, his smirk widened, "whatever you say, Berry."

Rachel rolled her eyes, sitting up she gathered her hair throwing up into a messy bun, and "I'm going to get into the water." Without waiting for an answer she stalked away.

Puck grinned, who knew flustering Berry could be so much fun. He leaned back feeling more like himself. He winked at couple girls who were sitting a few feet away, causing them to giggle and wave. He was debating on whether or not to get up when he noticed Berry coming out of the water.

Her skin had drops of water clinging to her, she rose up her arms to fix her hair, drawing his gaze to her flat stomach, and he had to admit that Berry made him want to set himself on fire but she did have a smoking body.

"Damn, look at the babe." Puck turned, standing behind them were two college looking guys. He frowned realizing that they were looking at Rachel.

"Better make a move now, dude. You won't stand a chance if Jay notices her."

Puck entire body tensed as the guy headed towards her. He clenched his jaw as Rachel smiled shyly at the douche, he growled coming to his feet when he noticed the jackass putting his hand on her arm. He stalked down towards them, cracking his knuckles.

"...That's sounds fun, but I've never gone before." Puck heard Rachel say softly.

"Gone where?' He demanded coming up behind her, she turned in surprise taken aback by his fierce tone.

"Jake was telling me about windsurfing." She replied.

Puck shifted his glare toward Jake who looked a little puzzled by his presence, He was tall with blond hair and while he was broad, he muscles were no near as defined as Pucks, "I take it, you guys know each-other." He asked.

No shi-"

"Yes, Puck and I drove down here together," Rachel quickly interrupted him throwing him a glare.

"Oh, so you guys aren't..."

Rachel quickly shook her head," No, No absolutely not." Puck rolled her eyes at her dramatics.

Jake grinned, "Great, then do you want go for a walk along the beach?

Rachel smiled, "I would love-."

"No." Puck stated firmly.

Rachel whirled to face him, "No," she gasped out, her cheeks burning with anger. How dare he act as though he had a say in anything she did.

Puck crossed his arms leaning down, sticking his face close to hers, "No" He repeated.

Rachel sent a tight smile towards Jake, "excuse me for just a second. I will be right back."

She grabbed Pucks arm dragging him away, "Now you listen to me, Noah Puckerman," she hissed. "I don't know who you think you are but let me make this clear to you. If I want to go on a walk, go windsurfing, or go to Timbuktu with Jake, I will" She clenched her fist at her side as Puck simply rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, Berry. I'm not letting walk off with some guy you don't know. I promised your dads that I would keep an eye on you."

Rachel clenched her teeth, "We agreed to go our separate ways in Florida and this time I'm demanding you hold up to our agreement. I have no desire to be spending the rest my vacation being baby- sited."

Puck opened his mouth but before he could make a sound she turned and stalked away. She grabbed Jake's arm and they walked off. Puck growled, "Fine, if that's the way you want to play it."

* * *

Rachel grinned up at Jake; they had gone for a long walk. They had talked about school and where they were from. He was from Chicago and going to school hoping to get his degree in business. Rachel had enjoyed herself although she was still roiling from her confrontation with Puck. She hated that all emotions seemed heightened by him. That he could bring out such reactions in her.

"So will I see you at the bonfire tonight?' Jake asked

She nodded.

He grinned, "Great, see you then."

Rachel smiled and waved as he headed back towards his friends. She could not stop grinning as she headed back to her blanket. She decided to talk to Puck, while she had no intention of him chaperoning her for the rest of the week, she did not want there to be animosity between them either.

Her smile faded when she noticed him talking to two blond bimbos, their bikini's barely covering anything. She narrowed her gaze as one leaned in putting her hand on his chest.

She huffed whirling away. She shouldn't be surprised. This was Puck after all. He had no taste or class; of course he would pick up the cheapest girls on the beach.

As she sat down, she could feel her teeth grinding together, refusing to look over at them.

After a few minutes, Puck came and sat down next to her.

"Did you have a nice walk?" He asked, his voice low and rough

"Yes." She replied coldly, "have a nice chat?"

He turned towards raising his eyebrow but didn't answer.

Rachel huffed reaching into her bag, pulling out a granola bar that she had packed. Without looking out it she quickly un-wrapped it, stuffing in her mouth.

She wondered why she was so bothered by his talking to those girls, she hated that she cared at all. She coughed wondering if anger made your chest feel tight. Her breathing turning shallow and her throat felt like it was closing up. She glanced down at the half eaten granola bar. Her eyes widened as she realized that it had nuts in it.

"Berry?" Puck's voice came through the fog, turning she met his anxious stare. She kept gasping trying to get enough air to form the necessary words. Puck grabbed her face crouching down in front of her, "Berry, what...?"

"Nuts." She croaked out.

He glanced down at her lap, seeing the bar. His face hardened as he realized that she was having a reaction. "Do you have medicine? Where is it?" He demanded his voice steady. Keeping his eyes locked on to hers. She pointed to her bag, grateful she always carried it just in case.

He quickly grabbed it, dumping all the contents out onto the sand. She felt him thrusting the kit into her hands. She focused her gaze, getting the dosage amount right. Her hands were trembling so much she wondered if she would be able to inject herself. Puck quickly took it from her hand, "Where?" he barked out.

She pointed to her thigh; with steady hands he injected into her soft flesh.

She closed her eyes, feeling Puck move to sit behind her. "Its all-right," He whispered into her ear. "That's it, try and take a breath... There you go. Come on, Berry, its okay."

Slowly Rachel could feel her breathing becoming easier, she opened her eyes. Looking up into Pucks worried gaze, "Are you all right?"

She nodded slowly, feeling her hands still trembling. "I'm better, thank-you." Without saying another word he scooped her up bridal style. "I'm taking you to the hospital. Just in case." She nodded, feeling too weak to argue, she leaned her head down against his chest his heartbeat soothing her.

* * *

After examining her and checking her air ways, the doctor declared her fine. She would need to take it easy but he did not see to think there would be any lasting effects to her reaction.

As soon as the doctor left, Puck turned towards her, his green eyes blazing, "Why the HELL did you eat something with NUTS!" He roared.

Rachel blinked taken aback by his outburst. He had been calm and collected the whole drive here and the entire time the Doctor was checking on her. She bristled, how he dare act like she did it on purpose. She opened her mouth ready to give him a blistering set down when she noticed something else besides anger in his eyes, fear.

Her anger immediately cooled, "I'm sorry," she told him quietly. "I forgot to check the label when I bought them and I just didn't notice that they contained nuts until it was too late. I'm usually much more careful."

His gaze softened, "Shit, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to yell but crap you scared me." She smiled, "Its all-right, I understand."

She glanced down at her watch, "Its getting late. We better head back to the house so I can change before heading to the bonfire."

"What bonfire?"

"Jake invited me to a bonfire tonight that he's throwing with some friends." She told him surprised to see his jaw tightened, "You seriously can't be thinking about going. The Doctor told you to take it easy."

"Noah, I will be fine." She told him, noticing that he still looked tense, "If it will make you feel better, you can come and keep an eye on me."

Puck locked eyes with her for a moment causing shivers to run up her back at his intense gaze, he finally sighed, "Fine," grabbing his keys, "Lets go."

* * *

**Let me know what you think! I love hearing from you guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! Soooo I'm terrible. No, really I'm sooo sorry! I know that I've have not updated but right after I posted the last chapter my dad was diagnosed with cancer and my focus became him and his treatments. But he is finished now and he seems to be recovered which is a huge blessing. Then the holidays started and I just really fell behind. So though this chapter is short I really wanted to update plus I'm hoping to update my twilight fic sometime soon too. Anyway I hope you all forgive me and I hope you enjoy!**

**Shout Out SapphireEJ for all her encouragement and support... This chapter is dedicated to her.**

* * *

Puck sighed feeling his muscles unclench as he collapsed onto the couch. Rachel had run upstairs to change before heading over the bonfire. He couldn't believe she was still going after being in the hospital . He tried not to think of that moment on the beach when she had her reaction. He had been fuming at her for acting like such brat earlier on the beach and for suddenly becoming hot. Then the next thing he knew she was gasping and shaking and his mind shut down. He went into some protective mode which he didn't know had for anyone other than his mom and sister.

"Damn it, Berry" He grumbled. He needed to get away from her. He was only going to this bonfire to make sure that she was all-right and then he would take off. Try to find a little fun. He smirked, the blonde on the beach had given him her number and she looked like a lot of fun.

"Berry, come on!" He shouted suddenly anxious to get going.

"I'm coming, Noah. There is no need to shout." Rachel called coming down the stairs.

Puck groaned inwardly. Why did she decide to now start wearing regular clothes. She was wearing a pair of tight jeans and a red sweatshirt. Her hair pulled back into ponytail. Even though she was still a little pale, her brown eyes shone brightly.

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Can we go?"

She glared, throwing her hands onto her hips, "Look if you're going to have an attitude you do not have to attend. I certainly do not need a chaperone."

"Yeah." He snapped, "Because you're taking such a good job of taking care of yourself. You eat some nuts and almost croak so it looks like I'm stuck babysitting your ass."

She flushed angrily, she opened her mouth a few times but she seemed past words. He smirked he had just rendered Berry speechless. He was feeling better all ready.

She stalked to the door her movements jerky. She couldn't believe his insinuation that she was incapable of taking care of herself. Yes, she did forget to check the label on the granola bars but it was an honest mistake. When she was upstairs she had been feeling very grateful towards Puck for his actions on the beach earlier and moved that he was coming tonight. Now all she wanted to do was smack that smug smirk off his face.

As she climbed into the truck, she glared as he turned his music on as loud as it could go. He raised his eyebrow at her daring her to comment but she refused to enter a pointless argument. It would only make her more upset and she highly doubted he would adjust the volume. They drove in tense silence. Jake had mentioned that the bonfire would be a few miles down the beach, near the pier. Rachel had planned on walking but since her reaction she didn't feel up to a long walk.

As Puck pulled in, Rachel barely waited until the car had stopped before climbing out. She didn't think she could stand it anymore. As she climbed down the hill towards the fire, she noticed Jake standing around talking to some friends. As she caught his eye, he smiled walking towards her. "Hey, you made it." He said with grin.

Rachel nodded happily. Jake was good looking, nice, polite, everything that she was looking for in a guy. "Of course, it was very nice of you to invite me."

Jake's eyes dimmed slightly as he looked over her shoulder, "Oh, I see you brought your friend from the beach."

"Yes, I hope you don't mind, see..." She trailed off, her mouth running dry and she could feel her nerves tightening as Puck walked down beside her, his presence was unnerving. He was not speaking but just staring at Jake his face hard. As she watched the two stare at each other, she couldn't help noticing the difference between them. Jake was the all around American Boy. He was tall, blonde hair, blue eyes. His face was kind even when he was frowning and his build was that of a baseball player.

While Puck screamed danger. His green eyes that could smolder you with a look, the way he carried himself similar to that of a tiger, always on guard and tense as though he could pounce without warning. Build wise he about the same height as Jake but he was a lot more defined, his muscles that of a football player. As the moment became more awkward, Rachel cleared her throat hurriedly. "Um... I do not believe I introduced you two earlier. Jake this is Noa-" She stopped suddenly as Puck glared at her warningly, "Puck" She spit out exasperated, "Puck this is Jake." They nodded to each other in that stupid guy way, she shook her head annoyed. "Puck is accompany me tonight because I had a little bit of an accident this afternoon and had to go to the doctor."

Jake turned towards her concerned, "Are you okay?"

"Perfectly well, thank you." Rachel answered with a smile.

"Good, I'm glad. Listen I'd like you to meet some of my friends."

"I would love too." As he turned to walk away Rachel leaned in towards Puck, "Listen, lets just enjoy tonight okay. No more fighting. I will hang out with Jake here and you can go and do whatever you want. I will be fine. I doubt you want to be here." She murmured quietly.

He stared at her for a moment, his green eyes seemed to be searching for something. She felt her cheeks flush but unable to break eye contact. "No its cool, Berry. I think I will hang around for awhile." He finally answered softly before stalking off towards fire. Flustered she gave a weak smile to Jake who was waiting and hurried off wondering what on earth had just happened.

* * *

**Its short I know but I really just wanted to get something up. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I have no idea if anyone is still interested in this story but I am soooo sorry that I fell completly away from it. I know this chapter is short but I sincerely hope that you enjoy it and will let me know what you think. But again I AM SO SORRY! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Rachel stared as Puck sat across from her. All evening she had been trying to pay attention to Jake and enjoy the conversation around her but her mind kept replaying that scene from earlier. The look in his eyes had been unreadable but yet… She felt more in those couple of seconds then all the time before. Even more so than when they were dancing in the kitchen last night.

Half of her was afraid to find out. I mean after all this was Puck. His reputation as a womanizer was well earned. Rachel had no doubt that even the idea of committing to anyone made him physically ill. This was the guy who could not even use girls first names because it was to personal.

How could he ever- She shook herself, this was ridiculous. She did _not_ have feelings for Puck. It must be the Florida heat she reflected and her brain had obviously had not recovered from those few seconds of lack of oxygen on the beach. Rachel turned her attention back to Jake who was sweet and cute. Exactly what she needed.

Puck could barely refrain from growling across the camp fire. As the jerk from this morning placed his hand low on Rachel's back. Ever since they had arrived the guy had been all over her. He was good at it too. Puck had been a player long enough to notice a pro. Slow and subtle Rachel didn't even realize what he was doing.

Rachel who had chosen to ignore him most of the night. Focusing most of her attention on douche face who had guided her over to the rest of his ass friends. Most of them seem a lot like the tool from the beach. Blonde and dumber than a box of rocks.

All except for one.

And this was the one Puck was keeping an eye on. The guy was leaning back sipping a beer slowly and he didn't talk much but he had an energy about him. Puck had a feeling this was the elusive Sam which had been mentioned earlier on the beach. The reason Jake had decided to make his move on Rachel before he could see her. Puck could now see why. It was obvious that Sam was the leader of this little group. Not for any obvious reasons but also because of the way the others interacted with him.

Puck's thoughts were interrupted when Rachel sat down next to him, "Hi," She said quietly.

"Hey," He replied.

"You don't have to stay, you know." Rachel told him feeling guilty. He looked bored out of his mind sitting here. She knew he was not the most warm person and with his hideous Mohawk most of the people at the bonfire didn't seem to want to start up a conversation with him and his somewhat obvious attitude.

And despite still being irritated by his childish behavior earlier she didn't want him miserable. After all he was on his spring break too.

Puck just glared at her, "Berry, I'm not going to leave alone with a bunch of drunk college guys we don't know. So give up trying to get rid of me all-right." He snapped.

Rachel felt her cheeks growing warm with anger, "Fine." She spat out angrily. "I was just trying to be nice.

"Bull-shit." He stated angrily,"you just don't want me around so you and what his face can go fu-" His word dying on his lips as Rachel threw her punch all over him.

"How do you like it?" Rachel hissed before climbing to her feet and walking away without another sound.

Puck wiped his face angrily as the cold liquid dripped of his chin. His shirt was soaked and his eyes burned. He climbed to his feet ready to go after her when he noticed the dude Sam was watching them and had obviously seen the entire exchange.

No-one else seemed to be paying attention including Jake who was oblivious to the fact that his date had just stalked off. Sam smiled a slow grin before raising his can in a mock toast. Puck glared and headed back up to his truck before he did something that would land him in jail because he highly doubted after their little exchange Rachel would come bail him out.

Rachel half-ran down the hill not stopping until she had reached the waters edge. She was so upset she felt dizzy. She closed her eyes counting to ten as she listened to the waves crash upon her feet. It was not working. She was still so mad that she was trembling. How dare he! She fumed. He seemed to think that because he was Puck he had a right to say anything he felt like. Well, this time he had crossed a line.

So much for trying to reach a friendship with a...A- "Again there was no word for him" Rachel cried exasperatedly her voice carrying out to the ocean.

She was so furious at Puck and his insinuation that she had planned on sleeping with Jake. Granted it was not by far the worst thing he had ever done to her but those were before she knew him. Before this trip and she knew his words had left her feeling so raw because of her conflicting feelings which seemed to have sprung up without warning.

Rachel wished she could talk to Sophia. She had missed her every day for the past year of course but at the moment it was so intense that it took her breath away. Images crashed in on her like a slap of cold water.

Fire and metal burning in a field, the smell of burnt grass filled the air. Cries and sirens wrenching through the night. Blinking back tears feeling all of the sudden it was just too much.

She glanced back towards the bonfire. Jake did not seem to have noticed that she had left. On a whim Rachel gathered up her hair throwing it up into a ponytail. She peeled off her sweatshirt stripping down to her bra. As she chucked off her shoes Rachel realized this was a stupid idea.

She knew better than to swim alone in the ocean. Let alone at night. However, she didn't care. Finally down to nothing but her bra and panties she plunged into the water. Taking a deep breath she dove beneath the waves as she swam out. Feeling the current moving her down the beach. Not wanting to go to far out of the way of the others in case she got in trouble she tried to keep the glow of the fire in her sight.

Not wanting to go out too deep she pulled back on her stride. She flipped over to her back allowing the water to support her as she floated. Luckily the ocean was pretty calm tonight and the waves did not crash over her.

Rachel could feel herself calming down. There was nothing quite as soothing than the ocean and the feel of the salt tickling her skin. Among her many other talents Rachel was an accomplished swimmer. Her fathers had always teased that she would be a siren in a mythological world.

With a giggle she poked her toes out of the water. She had never went swimming at night before. Her fathers would be horrified if they knew. They had drilled into her head for years about how the ocean was a strong and powerful force. Plus she knew sharks hunted at night and would come closer to shore than in the day. Making it even more dangerous for her to be out.

However, Rachel figured what they did not know wouldn't hurt them. Besides if she did get bit by a shark they would be to horrified for her to be mad. Feeling like a water nymph she dunked back under the water with a laugh.

Puck stormed down the beach. So far this vacation had really sucked. He should have stayed home and stayed in his boxers for the week. It would be a lot less of a headache then the crap he was dealing with now.

The only reason he had come was for some fun and what had he gotten? A cup of punch in his face. Not that he wasn't sure he didn't deserve it but damn could she have made it more obvious that she did not want him around? Telling him constantly that he could leave.

Sure maybe a few days ago Rachel wouldn't have even had to ask. He would have dropped her off and bolted before she had even opened her mouth.

He was kicking up sand fighting the urge to go punch something when he tripped. Catching himself before he face planted into the sand he was surprised to see that it was a shoe. Bending over he noticed a small pile of clothes lying on the beach.

Puck frowned puzzled, "What?" He was scooping up the clothes when he realized the sweatshirt seemed vaguely familiar. Before he could register why he heard a laugh. Squinting he looked out into the water seeing something shiny bopping up and down in the waves.

His eye widened when he realized it was Rachel. He dropped the clothes in shock as he watched her. She looked like a mermaid.

She moved gracefully through the water as though she was dancing. Rachel kept flipping to her back and doing her effortless back bend into the water, her long legs moving her gently through the waves. Her long hair falling down her back, her bare shoulders glistening as the water kissed her skin. .For a crazy moment Puck couldn't help wishing he was that water.

Rachel let out another laugh as a wave crashed over her. Her face bopping back up gleefully.

Without another thought Puck pulled off his shirt, "I need to wipe off the punch anyway." He told himself with a grin as he headed into the water.


End file.
